Heaven Ain't Close In A Place Like This
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Bend me break me, anyway you need me.. As long as I want you baby, it's alright.. Couldn't think of a summary of my own so I used lyrics, lol. MCR fanfiction.. MikeyXGerard.. Does include incest yaoi so read at your own risk!


My first ever oneshot fanfiction, ever and it will most likely be the only one or one of the very few that might come in the future..

I have two insperations for this..

#1. I was listening to Guns N Roses - Sweet Child 'O Mine one night and I kind of wanted to write something relating to that song a little bit. I know I strayed but it's close enough for my liking, lol.

#2. I trusted a best friend on Myspace to read everything I posted up here.. He told me my uh, more romancy scenes were too short, lol. While I still think they're good enough to be up here, he does have a good point too. So, bestie, if you stumble across this.. It's partly inspired by you! =D Maybe this one would be more to your liking, lol.

I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I tried to get them all but it's 1:20 a.m right now and I'm tired so my mind isn't fully with me at the moment.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gerard laid helplessly under his brother on the silky onxy blanket of his bed. It had been like this for several moments now, Mikey sitting over him, keeping him pinned down.. Not with his own strength, no.. Gerard could easily over power his younger brother if he wanted to but it's the way Mikey looked in the moonlight.. The way his visible smile lit up the dark room and the way he stared down at him that put Gerard in the trance he was stuck in, so to speak.

Gerard's greyish green eyes stayed focused on Mikey's for quiet some time.. Those eyes that reminded Gerard of laying in an endless field of grass, flowers and several trees here and there, in the middle of spring, captivated him so.. Gerard longed to lay with his brother more than laying in any field however..

He loved to look into Mikeys eyes and see emotion in them for once, it being a positive emotion made it the more sweeter. Knowing Mikey was happy made Gerard happy..

But when Mikey's eyes didn't show the feeling Gerard longed to see everyday, they would either show emptyness or anger. How Gerard hated to see such awful moods reflecting in such beautiful hues. Then again, Gerard knew Mikey only let this side show to him this much, no one else got to see such a joyful, happy person.. Not even Alicia.

Gerard tore his gaze away from Mikey's eyes, only to focus on the smile that he would kill to see if he was ever forced to go without it for a long period of time. That smile took him back to when they were kids, when Mikey had not a care in the world, a time where the younger of them use to be happy about everything.

Mikeys smile use to be so popular, now it was rare but that rareness gave Gerard a bit more of freshness in his life everytime he would see it.. Mikeys smile was better than a perfectly brewed cup of coffee Lyn-Z would make and have waiting for him every morning. Nothing satasfied him until he got to see his brother smile.

Gerard sighed deeply, not out of boredom, no he could never be bored with Mikey.. His sighs with his brother were nothing but happiness and content unless it was of worry.

"You are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes upon." Gerard finally spoke, nearly in a whisper.

Mikey chuckled softly, leaning over, now only inches from his older brother. "Awe.. Haven't even took my clothes off and you're already being a sweet heart."

Gerard smiled, wrapping his arms around Mikeys neck. "You're beautiful whether you're dressed or not." He stated, earning another smile from Mikey. True, Mikey was the best thing Gerard had seen or even been around for that matter. Lyn-Z would never compare.

Mikey closed the gap between the both of them with a loving kiss. Gerard moaned softly into his brothers kiss as he pulled him down closer. His brothers soft warm lips against his own was like a gift from the Gods.

As the passionate kisses between the two dragged on, Gerards hands eventually made their way into Mikey's short brunette locks, slowly traveling through his hair. The other thing that Gerard loved most about his brother. Mikey's soft silky hair, like the mans smile, brung Gerard back to their childhood days.

Whether Gerard was seeking shelter in his cozy warm blanket when a storm had brewed up or simply looking for somewhere to hide when his father had one too many to drink and came in yelling at he or his mother, Gerard would always have his baby brother by his side. Both depended on one another, always and though one would think Mikey was the one to need Gerard more, it was the exact opposite. Especially in their younger days. Gerard wasn't as free spirited as Mikey, he wasn't as joyful as the younger was and he often depended on his little brother to bring him happiness.

Mikey closed his eyes, allowing a low, pleased moan to escape him. He loved the feel of Gerards perfectly shaped fingers gently move across his scalp.. It was a wonderfully soothing feeling.

Gerard took his chance to deepen the kiss as soon as Mikeys mouth was open. Mikey wasn't suprised, Gerard would eventually want more and he would find a way to get it, whether Mikey was over or under him.

A small chuckle left Mikeys throat, his brothers eagarness was always something that amused him, well, in such a situation like this it was.

Mikey allowed his older brothers tongue to dominate his own for a moment or so, just to let Gerard get his fill more. Then, all of a sudden Mikey took charge over that even.

Gerard groaned, forcing Mikey down closer to where there wasn't even an inch sperating them.

Mikey allowed a low growl to vibrate from his throat as he grinded against his brother. Gerard returned his growl, wanting even more. Mikey however would take his sweet time unless ordered otherwise and when you had your brothers tongue attacking your mouth, you couldn't exactly order him to do certain things you wanted or even needed for that matter.

Then again, moments later, Mikey was forced back against his will. He took in deep breaths, to regain control over his breathing.

"Damn, my little brother knows how to kiss." Gerard chuckled low, he too having to catch his breath once more.

"Mm.. I learnt from the best." Mikey smiled deviously, leaning back down, except this time he planted his kisses on Gerards neck, earning a moan from the man. The younger pulled away, long enough to get Gerards shirt off of him. He then leand down once again to continue his work. Mikey let his teeth glide down against his brothers soft skin, causing the older of them to squirm, which in turn caused their erections to rub against one another even through the fabric of their pants.

Gerard tilted his head further to the opposite side. "Mark me brother.." He moaned. Mikey smirked against the others neck. "Whatever you want Gerard." He replied low, but yet seductive as his eyes met Gerards. The feel of Mikeys warm breath against his skin made Gerard feel as if a bolt of electricity was racing through his body. It was agonizing and wonderful at the same time.

"I want everything you have to offer." Gerard huffed.

Mikey only smiled before sinking his teeth into Gerards skin, careful to not pierce the mans flesh deep enough to where he would draw blood.

Mikey allowed his hands to explore Gerards exposed body slowly and gently as he began sucking on the mans neck hard, if he was going to leave a mark, he wanted it to last a while.

Gerard groaned, Mikey was nearly unbearable in the sweetest way. His hands felt like silk against Gerards skin, it was better than the bed clothes Gerard usually always had next to his skin at night. Mikey was like a woman except he could do things to Gerard no woman could ever hope to. Mikey drove Gerard crazy with ecstasy, something else no one had been able to accomplish.

The younger moaned into his brothers neck, loving the sounds Gerard gave him, only him and the feel of Gerards perfect body. His hands traveled from just slightly below the mans armpits to the start of his hips and back again until Mikey let his right hand travel up to the mans chest, then slowly down to the waistband of Gerards pants.

Gerard was indeed perfect to Mikey, he wasn't too musculer, and what little bit of extra weight he had worked splendidly on him.. Mikey wouldn't change one thing about his brothers body and nor would Gerard with his.

Mikey backed away, now sitting up ontop of Gerard once more. "My brother.. Only mine.." Mikey mumbled, running his fingers gently over the place where he left his mark. It wasn't yet visible in the dark room due to the moonlight now being against him in aiding him with better sight in the darkness. However, he and Gerard both was sure enough it would be in the morning. Something that Gerard both looked forward to seeing and dreading. He loved having something that further proved he belonged to Mikey, just like Mikey belonged to him but such marks the two would leave on each other where hard to hide from their wives and in the hot season of summer, it was even more challanging because scarfs simply weren't the answer. How Mikey hid his from Alicia when Gerard would've been in control the night before and left marks on various parts of Mikey, he would never know.

Gerard smiled up at Mikey. "As you are mine only too." He stated, grabbing the younger by the shirt and pulling him back down for a kiss, Mikey returned it happily.

Gerard tugged upwards on Mikeys shirt, he was tired of that getting in the way of him having easy access to Mikeys model like body. Mikey raised up, gladly allowing his brother to rid him of the not only troublesome but now hot as hell fabric.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again.. You're so damn gorgeous." Gerard spoke, with nothing but truthfulness and awe in his voice as he ran both hands down Mikeys slender figure. Mikey closed his eyes again, enjoying Gerards fingers lightly walk against his body. "Perfected by angels.. I swear it.." Gerard mumbled, letting his hands rest at each of his brothers hip bones.

Mikey opend his eyes, staring down into Gerards, with yet again another smile on his face. "Oh Gerard, you are way too sweet to me." He spoke softly, taking his rightful place fully over the man again. "I love you for that though.." Mikey added, planting a kiss to his brothers lips before going lower.

Gerard knew all too well where this was going so he just leand back, relaxed and allowed his younger brother to do to him exactly what he wanted, as well as needed.

Mikey fiddled with undoing Gerards belt and pants as he trailed light kisses, licks and nips down the olders body, earning low but pleasureable moans from Gerard.

Mikey stopped at Gerard's left nipple, lightly running the tip of his tongue over it, causing Gerard to gasp. Mikey smirked, oh how he loved such a reaction from Gerard.

Mikey continued to see just how far he could push Gerard with such a simple thing. Even though this wasn't the first time he had been in control, it was always like a new experience to the both of them. They never grew tired of one another.

Gerard would either groan or moan when Mikey licked over or even bite down on either of his nipples. Of course, that was all music to Mikeys ears but, he wanted to hear another sound that he knew for certain no woman could get out of Gerard or no man for that matter.

The younger way backed away, trailing his kisses lower, until he reached Gerards pants. They had long been undone and Mikey wasted no time slipping them off of his brother. "That's one sight I won't ever tire of.." Mikey smirked up at Gerard while he spread the olders legs. "Mm.. I can say the same for you when I'm in control." Gerard returned his smirk. How he loved this side of Mikey, this dirtier side of the man. Mikey was uptight with everyone else, even Alicia, while he was a total different person when he and Gerard were to themselves.

Mikey didn't reply to Gerard's statement, instead he leaned down inbetween his brothers legs. He, being the one to take things slow, just to torture Gerard, began planting light kisses on Gerards left inner thigh.

"Brother, don't torture me.." Gerard growled. "But I love to do so.." Mikey frowned, looking up at him. "It'll come back on you little brother." Gerard smirked. Mikey sighed before smiling light. "Gerard gets his way once again.." He mumbled before taking the mans thick erection into his mouth, gaining another gasp from Gerard.

Gerard wasn't new to such a thing of course, not even before he and Mikey decided to start a secrete romance with each other. Lyn-Z wanted to spice things up with Gerard off and on and when she did, she'd always give him the same treatment.

However, Lyn-Z wasn't nearly as good as Mikey, nor did Gerard want her to do it. He preferred knowing it was his brothers warm mouth around his painfully hard dick.. Sure, he would sleep with his wife still and it was good on her end but he only got through such moments when he was badly in need of his brothers company and could not get it when the man wasn't around or by imagining Lyn-Z to be Mikey which was damn near impossible, even more impossible to not growl Mikeys name when his orgasm finally hit.

"Damn brother you can do things to a man that can't be forgotton.." Gerard moaned loudly.

Mikey backed away, smirking up at his brother. "I'm glad to hear such a thing coming from you and only you." Gerard growled. "Who told you to sto-mm.." He groaned at the feel of Mikeys lips trailing kisses up his long cock before the younger took it back into his mouth, deeper than before.

A low moan could be heard from the younger of the two when Gerard once again let one of his hands travel through Mikey's hair, his other hand over his closed eyes.. Mikey sent him to a whole nother world, one of which he would stay in forever if he only could.

Not even the prescription medication Gerard became addicted to back in his depressive state compared to Mikey. Infact, if a stranger could ever get the delightfully sinful secrets out that lurked deep within Gerards heart, Mikey was his reason for letting go of such an addiction. He loved his brother and he didn't want to be taken away from his angel in disguise. Only back then did he truely understand how deeply his love went and thus begun where the two are at now.

"Mm, Mikey.. I'm cl-" he dropped his sentence when he felt his brother back off once again. "Mikey!" Gerard growled, opening his eyes to glare down at his brother.

"We do nearly everything together, do we not brother?" Mikey asked, moving back up to stare Gerard right in the face.

"Yeah.." Gerard blushed lightly. Mikey smiled. "Why should this be any different?" Gerard returned his smile. "I guess it shouldn't." Mikey gave a kiss to his brothers lips before backing away to remove the rest of his clothing. "Glad you see things my way." Gerard couldn't help but chuckle low. "It's either the Way's way or the highway." Mikey softly returned his chuckle, his shorter than Gerards.

The brunette leaned forward again, locking his lips with the older in order to distract him from the pain of Mikey entering him. However, it didn't fully take the pain away, Gerard still groaned at the feeling. It was something he would never get use to but it was also something he never wanted to forget.

Mikey stayed perfectly still, to not cause Gerard any more discomfort than what he had to.

"Okay.. You can continue." Gerard commanded softly when he got use to the feel of Mikey being in him again.

Mikey nodded, slowly moving out of his brother, only to thrust back in when he was mere inches from completely coming back out.

His slow movements worked for only mere minutes until Gerard grew tired of the same pace. "Faster.." The raven-haired growled lustfully.

Mikey complied with his order without saying a word.

As Mikey continued his actions, now with kisses being placed to Gerards lips every second or so added to the mix, he soon got the sounds he's wanted to hear all night come from his brother. Gerard could do nothing but give whiny moans, which in turn forced more masculine moans to escape the youngers mouth in between kisses, even when he tried his hardest to keep them suppressed.

Gerard eventually wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, forcing the man to be even closer to him. Gerard was desperate to feel Mikey against him as much as he could. If things could truely be his way, he would always be surrounded by his brother. Being away from Mikey was nearly too much to handle.

"Ahh.. Gerard..." Mikey groaned when he felt Gerards still hard cock rub up against his lower region. "Mikey.." Gerard simply whimpered, knowing it would drive Mikey up the wall and if he had time to think about it or was able to, he'd say it was time Mikey went a little insane with ecstasy as well.

And that it did, Mikey hearing his name spoken in such a way sent little jolts of electricity through his veins, causing him to slam into his brother harder.

"Touch me brother.." Gerard ordered desperately.

Mikey smirked, gaining back some of his composure. "Where?"

"Anywhere.. Everywhere.. I don't care!" Gerard hissed. The neglect of Mikey's touch so long was too much. It seemed like an eternity since he felt it and he craved the gentle, woman like feel of Mikeys hands everywhere, more than anything. However, what Mikey had in mind was for one particular spot.

Mikey let his hand travel down Gerards body until he reached the mans cock. He had no intentions of being gentle, but he still wanted to be slow, only to drive Gerard crazy.

"Agh.. Mikey.. Stop torturing me so.." Gerard groaned. Mikey allowed his hand to slowly stroke his brother, with a smirk on his face as he glanced down at Gerard.

Gerard gave a moan at his touch, before growling at the painfully slow pace. "I swear to Lucifer, if you don't go faster.. This all will come back on you-ah!" Gerard moaned loudly when his brother finally gave into him.

What Gerard now felt was beyond anything he could describe, his words didn't do the feeling justice. His heart began to beat faster, his temperature increased and his breathing became even more shortend. His finger nails dug deeply into Mikeys shoulder blades as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Agh, brother.." He growled, his tone of voice full of lust. Mikey smiled down at Gerard, knowing it was only seconds away until he truely knew he got the best of the man.

"Ah, Mikey!" Gerard half moaned, half whimpered as he released onto his brothers hand and both their stomachs.

Mikey let a growl travel through his throat. Of course, Gerard was always first on everything.. However, that is not what Mikeys growl was over.

"Ger...ard" Unlike his brother, he only groaned the mans name while he released deep within his older brother after a few more hard thrusts.

Gerard of course wouldn't mind, he preffered his brother to not moan or scream his name when Mikey was ontop. He wanted the man to give off a more animal like tone when he was in charge.

Mikey stared down at his brother.. The sight of the man under him was breath taking. Gerard could make anything work, even the look of breathing heavily, being covered in sweat along with red tinting his cheeks, visible by the moonlight that now seemed to be in Mikeys favour. Mikey couldn't help but smile as he brushed a strand of Gerards sweaty onyx hair out of his eyes.

Gerard opend his hazel eyes to stare into Mikeys. "You never cease to amaze me little brother." Gerard smiled. Mikey chuckled softly before leaning down to give Gerard a loving kiss to his lips. "Nor do you cease to amaze me." He stated once he pulled away by only mere inches.

Mikey slowly pulled out of his brother, earning a low hiss from the older.

Gerard wrapped an arm around his brothers neck when Mikey had snuggled up against him, his head now resting on Gerards perfectly smooth chest.

Mikey was just about to wrap his arm around the man until he relized his hand was still unclean.

"You're messy brother." Mikey chuckled, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick Gerards liquid off. Afterwards, Mikey took the blanket and cleaned the rest of themselves off.

Gerard sighed happily once his brother relaxed back against him again. He pulled the silk, snow white sheets over the two of them.

"I love you Michael.. More than I could ever hope to love anyone." Gerard stated truthfully.

Mikey smiled against his brothers skin. Those three special words never ment so much to him like they do when he heard them spoke from Gerards lips.

"I love you more." Mikey replied lazily and childishly as he tightend the grip he had around Gerard.

"You're lucky I'm tired brother, or you wouldn't win this round." Gerard chuckled.

Mikey only yawned, Gerard wasn't the only worn out one.

Gerard softly ran his finger tips through Mikeys hair. "We should really get some sleep.. We have to get up early and hide the evidence before Lyn-Z gets back." He almost whispered.

Mikey sighed, the thought of Lyn-Z returning made a small spark of jealousy burn in him. However, it was pushed aside, for he knew he had all of Gerard while she was lucky to even have half of the man just like Alicia had only a small part of Mikey, while everything about him belonged to Gerard. They were made for each and no woman nor man would ever come inbetween the two.

"Goodnight Gerard." Mikey mumbled tiredly. Gerard couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight.. My angel of a brother.." He let the last of his sentence fall into a whisper as he placed a kiss to the others head.

Mikey smiled at what his brother had called him. How he loved to be considered Gerards angel, just like Gerard loved to be considered Mikeys demon. Mikey had always loved his brother, true but he would've never made the first move to explore such a feeling with his own blood kin. Gerard was who made the first move, tempting Mikey into sin and succeeding in bringing the man fully over to a more disturbing side of life in most peoples honest opinion if they only knew but it was one hell of a happier side to Mikey and Gerard themselves. It is only Gerards way or the highway after all.. Or as Mikey would sometimes think, 'The grass is greener on Gerard's side of the fence.'

Mikey wrapped a leg around his brothers, it eased his mind to think that might just keep the man there in bed beside him longer in the morning.

Hell, maybe he would get lucky and Lyn-Zs flight back would be delayed and he would have a whole nother day with his brother, that he would finally be able to peacefully wake up to the man next to him and not be in a rush to get dressed and help change the bed clothes. The thought made him smile and his hope for such a thing made it easier for him to fall asleep without worry of tomorrow.

Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't have the same thought, or close to it. It had been a while now since he actually got to wake up without worry of Lyn-Z, or when he was at Mikeys, Alicia catching them. He would enjoy nothing more than being able to watch his brother sleep until the man woke up and then have nothing but a relaxful day with the man, whether it would be to just lazily do whatever they felt up to at whoevers house they were at or to go out and find something fun to do together around town.

Gerard's tiredness finally got the best of him, carrying him from his thoughts into a peaceful dream land.

* * *

Haha, Mikey is dominant for a change! Oh, how I love writing fanfictions.. Where anything can go how I want it, lol.

Well, anyways, thank you all for reading!


End file.
